


Co-Write

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insert whatever song you'd like., M/M, Romantic Fluff, i should be asleep, lots of love.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Richie and Jon are stuck in the studio, writing a song.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Co-Write

Richie had his feet propped on the table. 

Biting the tip of his pen, staring resolutely at the piece of blank paper that sat, still as a statue, without any sign of their hard work. No lyrics about...whatever they were trying to write about, nothing to show that, yes, they had been brainstorming all night, trying to come up with _something,_ anything, even if it flops, because at least they tried. Anything is good if you try. That's what Richie's mom had told him, at least, and he had no reason to doubt her now.

"Got anything?" Richie asked.

Jon was laying on the couch some distance away, a hat pulled over his eyes, hands resting on his chest, probably sleeping. Richie didn't blame him, with all the work they'd been doing, not sleeping, not resting, save for these little moments, alone, when guards could be let down, when nothing could stop them. 

"We need romance." Jon mumbled. He grabbed the hat and tossed it across the room. "Romance, something all lovey-dovey and whatnot. Even if its...cheesy." Jon audibly cringed. 

Richie grinned and looked up at the ceiling, tapping the pen against his chin, thinking. Romance. Love. He knew alot about that, that overwhelming feeling of devotion, of promising the world and doing your best to get it. Of loving somebody enough to do anything for them. If only to see them smile, hear their laugh. Of looking forward to each tomorrow because you knew that they'd be right there beside you.

Jon sat up, suddenly and unexpectedly, and stood, crossing the space between them in three quick strides. "Look at me." He demanded, sitting down on the chair beside Richie's, grabbing the paper and procuring a pen from the depths of his jacket. Richie obeyed without thinking, furrowing his eyebrows as Jon stared back with his typical intensity.

"Why?" Richie asked. Jon smiled faintly and wrote something on the paper, jotting down lyrics like it was nobody's business. "You're giving me inspiration." Jon answered. That smile could light up a mansion, Richie thought, and with that, he leaned foward and kissed Jon deeply, not caring of somebody were to walk in, just needing to feel the answering hand that came to a test on the back of his neck. 

"Lyrics, Rich." Jon reminded when the lack of air became too painful to ignore, kissing Richie on the cheek before motioning for him to sit back down. 

"Oh, don't you know? All work and no play makes Jonny a dull boy." Richie said, unable to keep the grin off his face, especially not when Jon was too distracted to force back the laugh that was too loud, considering it was nearly 3:00 in the morning, but it was still the best thing Richie could ever hope for. 

Oh, how love was a wonderful thing. 


End file.
